


Не повезло же мне

by Furimmer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: с братом.





	Не повезло же мне

— Тессеракт или голова брата? Полагаю, ты уже выбрал.

— Безусловно. Убивай.

Локи не скалится привычно, лишь в сторону куда-то глядит. Нет в его сердце и капли жалости. Тор извивается, кричит, но о пощаде не молит.

— Ну все! Стоп! — Не выдерживает Локи, сдаётся.

— Нет у нас Тессаракта… сгинул в Асгарде…

Тор замолкает и глазам своим не верит. Вновь он обманут этим несносным озорником.

— Не повезло же мне с братом.

Тор так совсем не считает, но гнев и злость — немногие из недостатков громовержца.

— Даю тебе слово — солнце вновь воссияет над нами!

Если только в Хельхейме мнится Тору.

— Твой оптимизм неуместен, асгардец.

— Ну, во-первых, я не асгардец. А во-вторых… у нас есть Халк.

Слова Старка из уст Локи — насмешек над всем, но кто здесь бог озорства? Тор почти верит в спасение, и надежда уж вот она…

… упущена.

И ещё одна смерть на совести Тора и его невозможного брата — если у того она есть.

Ненависть бурлит в крови у бога грома. Локи вновь предатель и не брат ему. Лучше бы сам убил, когда была возможность.

Надо было…

Отпустить.

А шутник снова мчится в эпицентр событий. Хочешь уничтожить мир — озорник поможет. Вот он в верности клянётся не тому.

— Всемогущий Танос, я, Локи, принц Асгарда… сын Одина…

Тору кажется, что он ослышался и снится ему всё это. Локи смотрит, и в глазах отчаяние плещется, раскаянье наружу рвётся. Локи тонет в нём и захлёбывается, перед смертью с жадностью вглядываясь в черты брата, пытаясь запомнить.

Тору хочется кричать, чтобы Локи бежал, спасался. Но Локи живёт здесь и сейчас. И Тор для него — всё, а значит и жизни не жалко.

Ещё одно шоу за мгновенье до конца. Вот он — бог озорства и коварства.

—… полноправный король Ётунхейма, бог коварства — присягаю тебе в верности. Вплоть до последнего своего вздоха.

Тор видит отблеск зажатого в руке кинжала, и чувствует, что пронзает он его сердце.

Локи приносит клятву в верности не тому.

— Последнего. Не стоило разбрасываться словами.

— Все… равно… тебе не быть богом.

И валится к ногам Тора куклой жизни лишённой.

Тор падает, тело брата к груди прижимая, судьбу и себя проклиная.

Невидимая рана в груди кровоточит, клятва набатом в перепонках бьёт вновь и вновь.

А Локи осталось в память лишь то, что Тору с братом не повезло.

С тем, что верен был до конца.


End file.
